


Bésame como si lo sintieras de verdad.

by HikaryLeFay



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: 0 braincell boysquad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Canon Trans Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Kiss your best friend Challenge, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Tags Are Hard, TikTok, we die as women
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaryLeFay/pseuds/HikaryLeFay
Summary: Luego Carlos abre TikTok, porque aparentemente hay este nuevo reto que necesitan mirar y juzgar y reírse acerca de eso.Al parecer, la única célula cerebral del grupo ha decidido migrar fuera de Alemania hoy.El reto es un poco divertido, aunque un poco descorazonador también. Personas alrededor del mundo besan a sus mejores amigos de la nada y algunos son correspondidos, otros son empujados lejos y rechazados. Hace apretar el corazón de Matteo entre sus costillas y sus pulmones al pensar en la persona a la que quiere besar.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi & Jonas Augustin & Abdi Ates & Carlos Schmidt, Matteo Florenzi & boysquad, Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Bésame como si lo sintieras de verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> La idea simplemente cavó en mi cabeza y en mi corazón y tuve que escribirla, la decisión estuvo más allá de mí. Disfrutad, (espero).

Matteo no sabe cómo terminó en esta situación.

Como, realmente, él sólo quería terminar sus clases del día e ir a casa, tumbarse en su cama y dejarse deslizar durante algunas horas hasta que el mundo lo alcanzara y tuviese que adelantar cualquier cosa para su proyecto de Programación II.

Pero el escuadrón de chicos con los que Matteo compartía una célula cerebral tenía otros planes.

Y decidió seguirlos porque… bueno, porque la célula cerebral del escuadrón no estaba en su posesión hoy, debería ser obvio.

Así que ahora estaban apiñados en una bañera, como si estuvieran en la secundaria (sólo que sin la yerba, Matteo podría usar algo de yerba), hablando de cosas ridículas y cómo uni es agotadora y cómo no tienen suficiente tiempo juntos.

Luego Carlos abre TikTok, porque aparentemente hay este nuevo reto que necesitan mirar y juzgar y reírse acerca de eso.

Al parecer, la única célula cerebral del grupo ha decidido migrar fuera de Alemania hoy.

El reto es un poco divertido, aunque un poco descorazonador también. Personas alrededor del mundo besan a sus mejores amigos de la nada y algunos son correspondidos, otros son empujados lejos y rechazados. Hace apretar el corazón de Matteo entre sus costillas y sus pulmones al pensar en la persona a la que quiere besar.

“Hey, amigo, deberías hacer el reto”, dice Jonas de la nada y Matteo se ríe, luego sonríe burlonamente y se acerca a Jonas.

“¿Estás sugiriendo que te bese, amigo?”, se burla, sarcasmo goteando del borde de sus palabras.

Hubo un tiempo, hace mucho, en el que Matteo se habría puesto nervioso por la sugerencia, en el que habría tartamudeado y se habría sonrojado y habría corrido lejos, tan profundamente dentro del armario como estaba.

Pero estar afuera es bueno, y sus amigos son geniales y saben que sólo bromea, que no le interesa ningunos de ellos. Así que sólo se ríen y se divierten y son su escuadrón de chicos.

Matteo tuvo mucha suerte con los amigos que tuvo.

Jonas sólo se ríe y le golpea el hombro. “Por más encantador que eso sería”, comienza, “me refería a que hicieras el reto con David”.

Abdi interviene, “Jonas tiene razón, hermano, ¡deberías ir tras David con el reto!”.

Es la idea más estúpida que los ha oído decir. Y Matteo ha estado en algunos de los momentos dorados de sus amigos. Maldición, Matteo incluso ha sido el precursor de algunos momentos dorados en el escuadrón.

“Es estúpido”, dice.

“No lo es”, interviene Carlos, “facilita las cosas”.

Jonas y Abdi parpadean hacia Carlos. “¿Qué?”, pregunta Jonas.

“Haces el reto y, si resulta bien, consigues un novio-”.

“¿Y si no?”, pregunta Matteo, cejas enarcadas.

“Le dices que querías intentar un reto de TikTok”, dice, “es brillante”, anuncia.

Matteo parpadea incredulamente durante un minuto, Jonas parece atrapar su línea de pensamientos y también niega con la cabeza. Matteo se siente mejor al saber que Jonas entiende los riesgos de la idea estúpida que sugirió. 

“Si hago eso, lo perderé”, dice Matteo, pasándose una mano por la cara y desordenando su cabello todavía más.

Abdi y Carlos lo miran como si lo que _él_ acabara de decir fuera estúpido y no su sugerencia seria. Jonas le pone una mano en el hombro y presiona suavemente.

“Amigo, eso es estúpido”, dice Abdi y Matteo simplemente deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

\----

El único problema al que se enfrenta Matteo es que, una semana después, sigue pensando en la estúpida sugerencia de sus estúpidos amigos que, eventualmente, Matteo _sabe,_ hará que él mismo sea estúpido.

La cuestión es que Matteo realmente, realmente no quiere perder a David.

Lo conoció el curso pasado, en una optativa de literatura en la que Matteo todavía se pregunta cómo terminó. El asunto fue que Matteo en realidad asistió a la clase y vio a este chico con el cabello desordenado y la mandíbula afilada y los ojos oscuros más encantadores enmarcados por pestañas tan largas que podían atravesar el corazón de Matteo en un parpadeo, y los hombros anchos y los brazos fuertes y las manos- 

Matteo necesita detener su tren de pensamientos. Respira profundo y, de todas maneras, sigue pensando en David. Pero esta vez, piensa en por qué no quiere perderlo. 

David fue encantador cuando Matteo se acercó a él con una duda sobre sobre la literatura del Renacimiento italiano temprano. Matteo fue un imbécil en ese momento, considerando que no necesitaba realmente la ayuda debido a que habla italiano y cualquier cosa era más fácil de entender simplemente leyendo el maldito texto en su idioma original en lugar de enredarse con traducciones. Pero, lo que sea, hay que tomar las oportunidades que puedas tener, ¿verdad?

Entonces Matteo le pidió ayuda a David, que estudia cine y es un artista y es la persona más hermosa que Matteo ha conocido jamás, y comenzó a hablar con él a partir de ahí, intentando formar una amistad con este chico increíble. 

David, quien conoce a Leonie y Sara por alguna razón y, después de decirle a Matteo que fue un imbécil con Sara, le invitó un chocolate caliente y a hablar un día de otoño. David, quien salió a Matteo como trans después de que Matteo le explicara la situación de mierda con Sara y la secundaria y le dijera que es gay. David, quien se dio cuenta que Matteo necesitaba tiempo para sus pensamientos y sus palabras y se sentó tranquilamente a su lado mientras Matteo procesaba y sonrió de la manera más hermosa del mundo, todo brillo y felicidad y encías rosadas, cuando Matteo dijo que era genial, que él era genial y que todo estaba genial (porque darle tiempo a Matteo con sus palabras y para encontrar una manera de no arruinarlo, no significa que Matteo será maravillosamente elocuente, tampoco). 

David, David, David. 

El chico de quien Matteo ha estado estúpida y desesperadamente enamorado desde hace meses. El chico de quien Matteo se enamora un poco más cada vez que pasan el rato o hablan o envían mensajes de texto. O básicamente cada minuto que Matteo respira se enamora más de David.

No sería difícil hacer un reto con él en TikTok. David sabe que a Matteo le gusta grabar cosas estúpidas y ha participado en muchas de esas cosas estúpidas con él, _con placer_ , ha dicho, incluso. 

Así que sería una solución: besar a David frente a la cámara de su teléfono y, si fracasa, le dice que era un reto de TikTok. Le mostraría vídeos del reto y todo.

Sólo que el punto del reto es besar a tu _mejor amigo_ y, a pesar de que Matteo llamaría a David su mejor amigo sin dudarlo un segundo, sabe que David ve a Jonas como el mejor amigo ineludible de Matteo, por lo que estaría eso. David lo cuestionara y Matteo se hará un lío con sus palabras y entonces lo joderá todo y perderá a David, como cuando Matteo era niño e intentaba atrapar agua entre sus manos pequeñas, sólo para darse cuenta que se escurría una y otra vez sin remedio.

Un sonido proveniente de su teléfono interrumpe sus pensamientos. 

**_David._ **

_¿Mario Party hoy?_

**_Matteo_ ** _._

_Ven para que pueda patearte el trasero._

**_David_** _._

_Lo desearías._

En un milisegundo del que podría arrepentirse para siempre, Matteo se dice a sí mismo _Juntalo, Florenzi_ y decide hacer el estúpido reto.

Tendría que editar el vídeo completo después, pero mientras pueda conseguir la pieza central hoy (y besar a David) el resto estará bien.

Matteo cruza los dedos para que esto no le estalle en la cara.

\----

Veinte minutos después de que Matteo enviara el mensaje, el timbre del piso compartido está sonando y Matteo se apresura a abrir la puerta principal y luego moverse hacia la puerta para dejar pasar a David e inevitablemente sonríe cuando ve el cabello desordenado y la sonrisa preciosa aparecer frente a él. Los ojos de David se ven absolutamente preciosos incluso bajo la luz furiosa de las farolas del pasillo fuera del departamento y Matteo se siente perder el aliento ante lo irreal que es el hombre frente a él.

Al final, sin embargo, Matteo lograr recuperar sus funciones corporales y ambos se dirigen a la sala. Matteo necesita golpearse la pierna con la mesa de centro para no quedarse mirando a David bajo la luz del sol que entra por la ventana de la sala y configura rápidamente Mario Party y le arroja un controlador a David, mientras David sigue riendo por el golpe de Matteo contra la mesa.

En un pensamiento tardío, pone su teléfono horizontal en la mesa de café frente a ambos, los dos encajando en la pantalla perfectamente. Los nervios le consumen el estómago a Matteo y quiere retorcerse las manos y correr lejos, pero se obliga a sí mismo a respirar y sonreír cuando David gira hacia él, cejas enarcadas y boca curvada en una sonrisa cerrada.

Matteo quiere besar esa sonrisa ahora. Jode el reto, sólo besa a David en el olvido.

“¿Quieres grabar algo?”, pregunta, burlonamente pero sin malicia.

Matteo se encoge de hombros, estando lo más relajado que puede con el nerviosismo y el miedo zumbándole bajo la piel. “Sería interesante”, es todo lo que puede manejar.

David hace ese gesto adorable que envía su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y hace un ruido en el fondo de su garganta. “Bien”, dice, y luego ambos se enfocan en la pantalla.

David termina ganando la primera ronda porque Matteo está distraído y nervioso ( _y porque soy mejor_ , señala David después).

En un descanso, mientras el juego está cargando nuevamente en la pantalla, Matteo se inclina mientras David está distraído en su propio teléfono y comienza a grabar, mira a David y espera a que no esté ocupado, porque podría ser importante lo que sea que esté haciendo. 

(O eso se dice Matteo mientras intenta apagar el miedo que le retuerce las entrañas dolorosamente).

“David”, llama, su voz se rompe a mitad de la palabra. _Joder, Florenzi, juntalo,_ se dice a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, David levanta la cara inmediatamente, un ceño fruncido preocupado entre sus cejas. “Matteo, ¿qué pasa?”, pide.

Matteo suspira nerviosamente y alcanza a David, manos enmarcando su cara. Sabe que David sabe lo que tiene en mente y quiere detenerse, darle a David la oportunidad de alejarlo. Pero-

Matteo es egoísta.

Así que cierra rápidamente la distancia y toma los labios de David entre los suyos en una presión suave. Siente que David devuelve la presión de labios con dulzura durante sólo un segundo, antes de que haya manos fuertes sobre sus hombros que lo empujan suavemente, suavemente.

Matteo siente que su corazón se rompe dolorosamente en su pecho.

“¿TikTok?”, pregunta David. Matteo asiente y se muerde el labio, confía en David para saber qué mierda pasa por la mente de Matteo. “¿Qué tendencia?”, pregunta. 

Todavía no suelta a Matteo, lo que debería ser una buena señal. Pero Matteo no sabe, no sabe, no sabe-

“Matteo”, la voz de David es suave, sus ojos están cerrados, distantes. Matteo quiere llorar, “¿qué tendencia?”.

“El reto de besar a tu mejor amigo”. Responde con voz temblorosa.

Los ojos de David se endurecen y pone una pulgada más de distancia entre ambos. Matteo quiere perseguirlo, disculparse, rogar, lo que sea, lo que sea, lo que sea que mantenga a David en su vida.

“Tu mejor amigo es Jonas”, ahora incluso su voz suena distante.

Matteo traga saliva convulsivamente y respira una, dos, tres veces. Cuando David comienza levantar sus manos de sus hombros, Matteo entra en pánico y las palabras caen rápidamente de sus labios.

“Jonas no es la persona a la que quiero besar”. 

David se congela, se queda mirándolo durante demasiado tiempo. Matteo se queda quieto bajo su mirada, lo deja inspeccionar lo que sea que necesite para saber que Matteo habla en serio.

David ladea la cabeza y levanta un ceja.

“¿No lo es?”, pide.

“No”.

“Parecía que sí”.

Matteo sabe que se refiere a la forma en que la amistad de Matteo y Jonas es demasiado cercana, pero Matteo no ha querido besar a Jonas en mucho, mucho tiempo.

“No lo es. Sólo quiero besar a una persona”.

David sonríe ante eso por fin, sus encías todavía no se muestran en la sonrisa que Matteo más ama, pero es algo. David gira la mirada y atrapa su teléfono, se ríe en voz baja y se inclina, detiene la grabación y vuelve a acomodarse. Mira a Matteo durante un segundo demasiado largo, ojos oscuros aún más oscuros y sus manos vuelven a los hombros de Matteo, como si intentara mantenerlo enfocado.

Como si Matteo pudiese enfocarse en cualquier cosa que no sea David en este momento.

“¿Y crees que esa persona quiere besarte, Matteo?”, se burla, el imbécil.

Pero Matteo puede ser un imbécil también, así que se recuesta tranquilamente contra la presión de las manos sobre sus hombros y suspira alegremente.

“Considerando que no me ha abofeteado y abandonado mi apartamento, diría que tengo una buena posibilidad”. Responde juguetonamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de David.

En un pensamiento tardío, decide ser audaz y se muerde el labio inferior sólo un poco.

David se ríe, libre y contento, y su cuerpo se balancea hacia Matteo, más cerca, más cerca, más cerca, Matteo sólo lo necesita más cerca.

En ese momento, el juego decide sonar y distraerlos, una nueva ronda iniciando. David resopla con diversión y aleja las manos de Matteo. Matteo, por primera vez en probablemente su vida, alcanza el controlador más rápido que David y le pone pausa al juego, atrapa las manos de David entre las suyas sin dudar, David apenas parpadea ante el contacto físico y en su lugar mira fijamente a Matteo.

“¿Entonces?”, pregunta.

“¿Entonces qué, Florenzi?”, devuelve David, la pequeña mierda que es, sonrisa divertida tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

Matteo resopla. “¿Tengo una buena posibilidad, Schreibner?”, juega.

Los ojos de David se oscurecen y, de repente, en un movimiento tan rápido que el cerebro de Matteo apenas puede registrarlo, está sobre el regazo de Matteo, su cabeza por encima de la cabeza rubia, sus ojos suaves y tranquilos y dulces están oscurecidos y las manos de Matteo terminan instintivamente en las caderas de David, indefenso debajo de él. 

“Eso depende”, dice.

“¿De qué?”, pregunta.

“Si lo dices en serio”, la rara vulnerabilidad de David aparece y Matteo siente que su corazón se derrite en un charco en el suelo. Matteo quiere sacarse el corazón y entregárselo a David, darle una razón para nunca poder dudar de que es la criatura que merece la mayor adoración del mundo.

David de repente parece hiperconsciente de sí mismo y está a punto de bajarse de Matteo, así que Matteo envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro chico y lo atrae contra él, cuerpos juntos y frentes presionadas una contra la otra.

“Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida”, promete mirando a los ojos de David.

David sonríe por fin con la sonrisa que Matteo ama, la que ilumina toda su cara, la que muestra sus encías y hace sus ojos pequeños.

“Entonces”, comienza, y Matteo va a estallar con lo mucho que quiere besarlo, “diría que tus posibilidades son bastante altas”.

Matteo sonríe y se inclina, atrapa los labios bonitos y regordetes de David entre los suyos y lo besa, lo besa, lo besa hasta que el aire parece insignificante y el espacio es un concepto ridículo y el mundo se detiene y explota en una nebulosa o un agujero negro o el desastre más maravilloso existente en el cosmos. El mundo se detiene y se congela en ese segundo preciso, en ese instante cuando Matteo tiene todo lo que podría desear entre sus brazos.

Después de un minuto o una hora o _una vida_ , Matteo deja ir brevemente los labios de David, pero lo mantiene cerca, abrazado contra él, una señal ligera de _ya nunca voy a dejarte ir_ , las manos de David se enredan en el cabello rubio desordenado mientras Matteo husmea a lo largo de su mandíbula y se queda ahí acariciando con la punta de su nariz.

“¿Subirás el vídeo a TikTok?”, pregunta.

Matteo se encoge de hombros. “No”, dice simplemente.

David sonríe contra su cabello y lo abraza por los hombros.

“Bien”, dice.

Matteo sonríe también y se quedan así un momento, el juego olvidado en el fondo. Al final, David atrae a Matteo otra vez contra él, lo besa de nuevo brevemente antes de alejarse con una risa suave en la cara.

“¿Qué?”, pide Matteo.

“Fue idea de los chicos, ¿verdad?”, pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

“¿Qué te hace pensar eso?”, pregunta Matteo.

“No habrías creído que es una buena idea a menos que alguien haya puesto la idea en tu cabeza. Nadie habría hecho la sugerencia excepto uno de los chicos”. Y, bien, David tiene un punto, pero Matteo no se lo dará.

Sólo se encoge de hombros y persigue su boca risueña hasta que David se va contra él, hasta que pierden la noción del tiempo sobre el sofá. Se besan hasta que la puerta del apartamento suena y los obliga a separarse, labios hinchados y ojos brillantes. David se baja del regazo de Matteo a pesar de la insistencia del rubio de que se quede justo allí. David lo acalla y vuelve a programar el juego olvidado. 

Hans los encuentra en su camino a su propia habitación y sonríe, los saluda calurosamente a ambos, le guiña un ojo a Matteo y le dice que debería hacer pasta esa noche.

David está sentado junto a Matteo y Matteo sólo deja caer su cuerpo contra su costado y su cabeza contra su hombro, como si no hubiese ningún lugar más cómodo que ese en el mundo.

“¿Quédate a cenar?”, pregunta.

David se burla, pero asiente. Gira la cabeza y le besa el pelo, Matteo estira el cuello y David lo complace con un beso pequeño y casto.

“Pero primero tengo que destrozarte en Mario Party”, afirma David con una sonrisa engreída.

Matteo pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe y va por su propio controlador para jugar otra ronda, mientras piensa que tal vez algunas ideas del escuadrón no son tan estúpidas.

Bueno, Matteo tiene que corregirse a sí mismo, él sabe que las ideas del escuadrón siempre son estúpidas. Pero esta vez-

Mira a David sonreírle mientras la ronda carga en la pantalla-

Esta vez valió absolutamente la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces... no sé si esto es malo o es bueno. Personalmente, me gustó mucho y disfruté escribiéndolo, pero no lo sé. Espero que alguien lo haya disfrutado.  
> PD: No sé cómo funciona TikTok así que puede haber algunas inconsistencias con eso. Tampoco he jugado nunca Mario Party, por lo que no lo describí, sólo sé que es un juego de competencias y basé mi descripción de cómo funciona entre rondas con experiencias demasiado breves que he tenido con otros videojuegos. ¡Ah, la licencia creativa, qué maravilla que es!  
> La retroalimentación me hace feliz. Recuerden ser amables con los extraños y mantenerse hidratados.  
> Ily (:


End file.
